moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Album
large.png|Nessie and Claire feeling all free spirited -Taken by Quil c1425c8dfcea43ee0918003c4af4507e.jpg|Nessie and Maya making birds -Taken by Rachel 1146114u2vmid100954aeo bridget 14.jpg|"Jacob come sit with me." "Gimme a smile Miss Grumpy-pants." -Taken by a laughing Jake 2.jpg|"You're so cute Elle." "What'd you say? Come jump with me Seth!" -Taken by Seth before he jumped on too Image.jpg|I love this silly boy -Taken by Chess D396c275684c6b4314ec65db78f69f47.jpg|"It's pizza time!" - Taken by a giggling Claire 6b2042106bf42911b41d54b5b154dc6a.jpg|"Look whose staying up late to START his five page essay that's due tomorrow." - Taken by Claire 11022819_511640375640423_418329978_n.jpg|"Damn. My motivation to run is chasing after this sweet thing." -Taken by Grey before kissing her hard. tumblr_nlxjfm7TPJ1tqzeoyo2_400.jpg|"When she's got a book report but is too cute not to bother." -Taken by a distracting Seth DAY_02_EV_BRIDGET_JAKE-0048_V1.jpg|"When she tries to hide the fact that even saying 'Jacob' makes her smile." -Taken by Grey Adelaide kane adelaide kane feet 920785 jpg 580 773 eDvMghDD.sized.jpg|Waiting at the comic book store for Grey and Quil - Taken by Quil tumblr_inline_mqm9ptxWCJ1qz4rgp.jpg|"When the waitress calls your bf 'handsome' and he's not sure if he heard her right"- Taken by Chess 11117157_955491964490878_1501827942_n.jpg|"When you drive four hours but your lady has to do homework." "And you are distracting her."- Taken by Grey tumblr_niv0wyOzBr1u7lg06o2_250.png|"Happy day" Taken by Bella 244811782082039b873483c1056e69e8.jpg|Gettng all dolled up for Homecoming- Taken by Emily 500full-lindsay-hansen.jpg|"Not sure which beauty you should be admiring more. "-taken by Seth tumblr_ma6hryY7nT1rx8gfno1_500_large.jpg|"Realizing you stepped on something nasty." -Taken by a laughing Claire 04fa8c542c9175603d012e081bfc836f.jpg|Grey staying out late playing basketball. - Taken by an annoyed Claire who had to go get him from the park 08b1fbd3946bdcc10bf0967e318bd811.jpg|Maya and Summer loving the sunset - Taken by Kim francisco-lachowski-06.jpg|"When I ask Grey to smile, he gives me this" - Taken by Claire hqdefault.jpg|Quil and Grey getting ready for the beach party - Taken by Claire tumblr_n2nzougsn21rfixjho1_500.png|Bonfire with the wolves tonight - Taken by Nessie boy-cities-couples-cute-Favim.com-2108943.jpg|"Seth don't say anything." "Does Edward know you are sitting that close!" "Shut up Seth!" - Taken by Claire as she hits Seth's arm tumblr_o0nw2n2l7o1tmr305o1_500.gif|"Ooo Chess and Grey sitting by the fire like 'friends'." "They are just friends Quil!"- Taken by Claire and Quil walking back to the fire with marshmallows Wakeywakey.jpg|The best way to wake up - Taken by Jake Trio.jpg|First day of senior year! - Taken by Claire Ness&Grey.jpg|Ness and Grey being silly - Taken by Chess, who Grey was posing for Carlos-alexa-pena-vega-second-wedding-anniversary.jpg|"Omg Embry is proposing to Nina."-Taken by a squealing Nessie ,Claire and Chess Tyler Posey biceps.jpg|Putting on his cool face.- Taken by Rayfe Ok 043013 brody-instagram-stacked.jpg|Napping.- taken by Collin before he writes on his face Taylor-lautner-car.jpg|Waiting for Rose to drop Nessie off at La Push- taken by Nessie before she gets out of the car. E0pig36V97g.jpg|Taking a photo of Claire as she talks to her cat- taken by an amused Quil Quil A.jpg|Jamming to some tunes as he travels with Jake, Claire, and Nessie to Alaska-taken by Claire 28fddeb1902de5bfe0225f32928e9937.jpg|Claire laughing at a joke Jake told her 1479d5c2d343dc4ff7547df5caff4b95.jpg|shopping tumblr_oua7dqJ8G31v4pwuno1_250.gif tumblr_ot6wh2iIxV1v5joxeo1_500.png|cruising on the boat taken by Aria TvypnF0.jpg 20902714 1958294564442620 7599968712153628672 n.jpg 13398602 199993703734347 1463201284 n.jpg a2500f96942378b4057ee9775bbc448a.jpg|on a road trip with Quil tumblr_o5xduaRw7z1slb3v6o1_500.png|Claire and Mykah 69f8683e4844c93f462693f92a20b1e7.jpg|blowing balloons for a bon fire party Beach Days c36d11a91f440d29bb95b4493a5ff86a.jpg|Aria, Chess, Nessie, and Claire tubin' out. -Taken by Emily Backflip.jpg|Chess showing off -Taken by Grey beach-cute-friends-girl-Favim.com-528333.jpg|"Scream louder Claire!" "AHHH! You're right Rach I feel more relaxed now." "Oh, I just wanted to make you look silly." -Taken by a laughing Quil backflip-beach-sea-cool-girl-sky-water-photography-trees-Favim.com-786908.jpg|Claire practicing backflip -Taken by Nessie 6c1031e4ad7368a1505dd03b140f938f.jpg|Elle, Claire, and Chess watching the sunset -Taken by Nessie tumblr_lzgmxtd3cl1qk768po1_500.jpg|Pretty ballerina Nessie practicing for her recital -Taken by Jacob tumblr_inline_n4ts2mLcIy1so69yh.jpg|"Ellie?" "Come here Seth, the view is beautiful." -Taken by Seth beach-beautiful-bikini-body-Favim.com-2672578.jpg|"Damn look at that." "I already am." "Yeah looking and drooling." -Taken by Rachel getting the evil eye by Jake Elledance.jpg|"Look I can do tricks like the other girls." "No you're better Elle." "Uh, at least make it sound believable Seth." -Taken by Seth 79232abd649f8f0db58c37d9ac9845b5.jpg|"Wow isn't Claire amazing." "Oh, brother." -Taken by Embry, while rolling his eyes at Quil beach-friends-guys-photo-photography-Favim.com-206365.jpg|"Look girls we can throw people like you." "Don't hurt Seth!" -Taken by a worried Elle, as Quil, Jake, and Grey toss Seth. myrtle+beach+dance+photography.jpeg|Claire, Nessie, and Chess doing their cheer routine to convince Elle to join. -Taken by and impressed Elle article-2256092-16B93B8C000005DC-903_634x590.jpg|"Chess looks so hot."-Taken by a drooling Grey and Brady beach-bf-bff-bikini-Favim.com-1000511.jpg|Claire and Nessie Chillin at the beach- taken by Emily humblechics-instagram.png|Claire,Nessie.Chess and El relaxing at Isle Esme- taken by El jessica_lowndes_18_feb_2015_instagram_cpEMQ5zZ.sized.jpg|"Beach is always more fun when she's home." -Taken by Grey when Chess visits from college alexa_vega__instagram_hUpnkCbI.sized.jpg|"Realizing the water is to deep for you." -Taken by an amused Embry f108fa50bdbb894ec4924b9a393f9072.jpg|"Looking at my amazon Warrior." -Taken by Embry eojkr6-l.jpg|"I'm bringing sexy back." "Seth stop, Elle might hear you." - Taken by Seth while receiving a glare from Nessie A8586912-31.jpg|"Nessie. Ness?... She past out didn't she." "Yup." - Taken by Claire and Chess knowing Nessie would want a picture when she wakes up tumblr_n914c3ARxj1tycu6zo1_500.jpg|Claire, Nina, Embry, and Nessie spending the day surfing together - Taken by Emilly tumblr_nj8mvdadew1rw9ch4o1_500.jpg|Jake, Quil, and Embry having bro time - Taken by Embry tumblr_lq72kf0SnP1qjb5nbo1_500.jpg|"Wow Chess get a picture of that view." "Mmm I am." "I meant of the sky..." - Taken by a giddy Chess Favim.com-alone-boy-down-girl-ocean-325874.jpg|Quil and Claire having a breathing contest. Little does he know Claire's been cheating - Taken by Claire with her underwater camera before she goes up for breath tumblr_inline_mhpcjv0P9Y1qz4rgp.jpg|Nina and Embry under water Kiss-taken by Chess tumblr_inline_mnmnaqXsaA1qz4rgp.png|Amanda and Jackson on the Royal Carribean Cruise -taken by Amanda tumblr_inline_mnmnbzjenf1qz4rgp.png|Nina and Embry on the Caribbean Cruise- taken by Amanda ce0f79a4a95311e2a32122000a1f9311_7.jpg|Nina and Embry exploring a Cave on Isle Esme- taken by Jake alexa_vega_bikini_top_at_a_beach_instagram_december_29_2012_EDxIjQso.sized.jpg|Embry and Nina - Taken by a smiling Jake tumblr_nq3cwdzwz21rxckl5o1_1280.jpg|Embry and Nina sailing around Isle Esme - taken by Amanda Carlos-PenaVega-Sailing.jpg|Sailing around Isle Esme. " Look how cute and serious the captain is."-taken by a giggling Nina d161e0cda43140449da6b20345d003a5.jpg|Claire on La Push Beach-Taken by Quil Gallery 5 3 (1)-a.jpg DJ71rzRW0AACMQw.jpg Carlos-penavega-ocean-first-steps-video.jpg C01dc5e5b1dfd7d03fba20bad32aefa3.jpg DDl95COXoAAwc92.jpg|sailing on the beach Activities 7f265b7a15169aae36e6ad4b3989da43.jpg|Forks High School football cheerleading uniforms 685d792cea32e7c1d5b5d78619694a4c.jpg|Forks High School basketball Cheer uniforms 7b0a56898ca52bb9a181171a7c2395b6.jpg|University of Washington Cheer Team Uwash4.jpg|UW Cheer uniforms B_WCabQUYAASYzs.jpg|UW Away Game uniforms